


Love Birds

by samandbucky



Series: Clint Barton Birthday Bingo Bash [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Clint gets distracted while he's supposed to be hanging out with Natasha, and she's not happy that Clint has been distracted on their day, but things get even more interesting when the team finds out Clint is distracted because of a new mystery man.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Sam Wilson, Past Clint Barton/Phil Coulson - Relationship
Series: Clint Barton Birthday Bingo Bash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808161
Kudos: 22





	Love Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill: Coffee

“Clinton Francis Barton! Don’t you walk away from me when I’m talking to you!”

Clint rolls his eyes as he continues heading towards the kitchen, phone in his hands. Natasha has been nagging him all day about who he’s been texting and who’s been making him smile or blush. And, okay, maybe she has a right to be upset with him. After all, it was supposed to be their day to hang out.

But, Clint’s been a little distracted ever since he started talking to this one guy…

“Honestly, Nat. I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal,” Clint says as he walks into the kitchen. He looks up and sees Peter sitting at the table with Wanda, Tony leaning lazily against the counter.

“Are you kidding me?” Natasha asks, storming into the kitchen, snatching Clint’s phone out of his hands.

“Hey!” Clint shouts, glaring as he turns to look over at Natasha. “Give it back.”

“We were supposed to have a nice day. Just you and me, but you’ve had your eyes glued to this phone, and I think I deserve to know who’s interrupted our day. So, talk. You’re not getting this back until then,”

“Nat, you’re being ridiculous,” Clint groans. He goes to grab his phone, but Natasha pulls it back.

“Wow, Barton. Somehow you’ve managed to piss off Black Widow?” Tony snorts with amusement. “Honestly never thought I’d see the day. Also, I wanna know who’s gotten Hawkeye’s attention.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Why are we making this such a big deal?”

“Because it’s _you_ ,” Natasha says. “You never date. You haven’t since-” She pauses when she sees the warning look on Clint’s face. She knows better than to bring up Coulson’s name. “It’s been awhile, okay? They must be someone special if they’ve taken your attention away from me.”

Clint sighs. “I’m sorry, Nat. I didn’t mean to get so distracted. I promise a do-over. Tomorrow?”

“Can’t. Gotta meet up with Maria. Promised her we’d spend some quality time for once,” Natasha says.

“Oh, but no one makes a big deal whenever you bring up dating Maria?” Clint asks with annoyance, crossing his arms against his chest. “I don’t think that’s very fair.”

“Maria and I have been dating a year. How long have you been talking to this guy?” Natasha asks.

“Couple months,” Clint admits. “It’s new, but we’ve known each other, so it doesn’t really feel new.”

“Couple months?” Natasha asks, huffing. “And you never said anything until now?”

“It’s new,” Clint defends. “We just wanted to make sure that it was going to actually work before we said anything to anyone. Plus, like we mentioned before, it’s kind of my first relationship since, um…”

Natasha’s face instantly softens. “It’s okay, Clint. You don’t have to,” she assures him. “You waited until you were ready, and I’m happy that you’re finally able to move on. You deserve it.”

“Okay, how did you go from yelling at him for keeping secrets then congratulating him five minutes later?” Tony asks. He looks over at Peter and Wanda. “Am I the only one confused?”

Peter shrugs his shoulders. “I’m just enjoying the entertainment,” he says, taking a bite of his Pop Tart.

Tony rolls his eyes, before looking back over at Clint. “So, you gonna tell us who this mystery guy is?”

Clint goes to open his mouth but stops when he sees Sam and Steve walk into the kitchen.

“Did someone order some pizza?” Steve asks as he and Sam place multiple pizza boxes onto the table. “That poor delivery guy when he realized that he was delivering pizza to the Avengers.”

Sam snorts. “And his face when he saw me and you walking out of the elevators. Never gets old,”

“Finally!” Peter cries with excitement when he sees the pizza, jumping out of his seat.

Sam turns to look at Clint, and smiles, before handing him a Starbucks coffee. “Coffee for my love.”

Clint grins as soon as he sees the coffee, and he immediately takes the cup from Sam, sighing in relief. “God dammit, Sam Wilson. You know the way to my heart,” he leans forward and pecks him on the lips, and allows Sam to go further into the kitchen to help get the table ready. He glances up and blinks a few times when he sees Natasha, Tony and Wanda all staring at him with shock. “What?”

“I did not see that one coming,” Wanda says, blinking a few times.

Clint immediately glances over at Wanda, and she gives him a small smile, and Clint can’t help but smile back at her. She and Clint use that quote all the time to each other, because it reminds her of Pietro.

“You have got to be kidding me, Barton. _Sam_ is the mystery guy?” Tony asks, breaking the silence.

Steve turns to look at the others. “Oh, come on. You guys didn’t know about them?”

“No,” Natasha replies snappily. “And I thought best friends were supposed to tell each other _everything_.”

Clint groans. “Come _on_ , we already discussed this, Tasha. We both wanted to wait until we were sure that this thing was gonna work out. And well, I’m pretty sure it’s working out. Right, Sammy?”

“Hell yeah,” Sam replies, grinning as he looks over at Clint.

“Wait, wait, wait. Let’s back up a second,” Natasha finally speaks up, and then she walks over to Clint, while glaring at Sam. “You’re encouraging him to drink coffee this late?”

Sam shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t see the harm in it,”

“Knew you were my favorite,” Clint says, going to take a sip of his coffee, then he whines when Natasha takes the cup out of his hand before he can even take a drink. “Hey!” He glares at Natasha. “Honestly, what gives? First you take my phone, and now my coffee?”

“You never take away a man’s coffee,” Sam comments.

“Exactly,” Clint agrees. “You know how much I love my coffee.” He tries to grab it back from Natasha.

“Which is exactly why I’m cutting you off. You have an addiction, Clint. I’m trying to help you out here,” Natasha says before walking over and opening the fridge, placing the coffee in it. “Have it tomorrow.”

Clint pouts. “It’s going to taste rotten in the morning. You’re a cruel woman, Romanoff,”

Natasha shrugs her shoulders. “Love you too,”

Clint rolls his eyes, and then he grabs a plate for himself and goes over to the pizza.

“You and Wilson, huh?”

Clint looks up and sighs when he sees Tony staring at him. “What about it, Stark?”

“Aw, come on. You can’t just spring that on us and expect us not to have any questions,” Tony complains. “Although, I guess it makes sense. After all, you two are bird bros and all.”

“I’m sorry, did you just call us _bird bros_?” Sam asks, now standing next to Clint with his own plate.

“Falcon,” Tony speaks as he points at Sam. “Hawkeye.” He points to Clint. “Bird bros. Come on, put two and two together here.”

“I think you might have to call them love birds instead,” Wanda says, smiling. “I am very happy for you, Clint and Sam.”

“Love birds,” Tony repeats, and then he shrugs his shoulders. “Either or.”

Clint rolls his eyes and looks over at Sam. “This is what we’re going to have to deal with from now on.”

Sam chuckles, and gently pecks Clint’s cheek. “I think I can deal with this,” he whispers. “Now, hurry up. I’m actually starving and this pizza smells really good.” He gently nudges Clint out of the way so he can grab himself a couple of slices of pizza. He looks over when someone clears their throat, and sees Natasha standing beside him with her arms crossed against her chest, and Sam knows what’s coming, because Clint warned him when they first started dating about Natasha’s over protectiveness of him. “Huh. Well, is this the part where you threaten me and warn me not to break Clint’s heart?”

“I’m not here to warn you, Wilson. I’m telling you not to break Clint’s heart,” Natasha glares at Sam, and for the first time since Sam’s met her, he’s actually afraid of the woman.

“Natasha,” Clint warns once he realizes what’s going on. “Don’t threaten my boyfriend.”

“No, no, no. I have a right to do this,” Natasha defends, before looking back at Sam. “Clint is very special to me and if anything happens to him because of you, I will kill you, Sam Wilson.”

“Why do I get the feeling you actually mean that threat?” Sam asks, his eyes widening.

“Oh, she means it,” Clint says jokingly. “That’s the scariest part about it.”

Sam blinks, and looks over at Clint, his eyes still wide. “You never said anything about being _threatened_ threatened,” he hisses, and that earns a cackle from Tony. Sam lets out a sigh. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” He yelps when Natasha pokes him roughly on his shoulder. “Man, what the-?”

“I mean it, Wilson,” Natasha warns, before walking away without saying another word.

Clint snorts. “She won’t actually kill you, babe. She’s just very good at making herself looking scary,”

“Easy for you to say!” Sam exclaims. “I gotta watch my back with that one from now on. _Shit_.”

Clint shakes his head. “Come _on_. Let’s go eat dinner,” he says, tugging Sam out of the kitchen.

“Okay. What movie are we watching tonight?” Tony asks as he walks into the living room with Peter, both having their own plates of food in their hands. “Gotta be something Steve hasn’t seen yet.”

“Jurassic Park,” Sam suggests as he sits beside Clint on the couch.

“Steve?” Tony asks as he looks over at Steve in the kitchen.

“Haven’t seen it yet. Works for me,” Steve replies, shrugging his shoulders.

“You haven’t- oh my God. We’re watching Jurassic Park. No questions asked,” Tony says. “Friday?”

“Got it, Boss,” Friday responds, immediately getting the movie appearing on the screen.

“Hey, our very first Avengers movie night out as a couple. Isn’t that special?” Sam grins as he leans closer to Clint. He grins when Clint leas forward to peck him on the lips.

“Hey, no making out during movie night! There are children present here,” Tony warns.

“I’m fifteen,” Peter groans. “That’s fif _teen_ , as a teenager.”

“No worries, Stark, we’ll be more than happy to save that for later,” Sam says, wiggling his eyebrows.

This time, Tony groans. “That is a mental image I did not need in my head!”


End file.
